Tempête dans le coeur Tormenta en el corazon
by taia himura
Summary: Byakuya solo buscaba cumplir con el honor de su palabra, Rukia solo buscaba salvarse del dolor de su alma, pero aun en la tormenta mas cruel una flor puede florecer y un corazón calentarse. Pero la noche es mas oscura cuando cerramos los ojos. bya/ruk/Ich
1. Grilletes

Este es un fanfction, que mas que nada es un loco experimento para ver que tal sale, solo espero que les guste, no es una adaptación, y la mecánica de esto es que diario dedicare una hora a escribir un nuevo capitulo, y como quede de tamaño lo publicare así asta el 31 de diciembre que es el día que pretendo terminarlo, pues aquí va el primer capitulo.

Hora de inicio 9:15 de la noche.

Espero sus comentarios.

* * *

_dialogos_

_**recuerdos.**_

Bleach no me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro, tampoco es una adaptasion, es una hsitoria original mia, buenoalmenso las situasiones los personajes no.

* * *

GRILLETES.

La tormenta arremetía con fuerza, el viento golpeaba las ventanas sin piedad y los cristales amenazaban con romperse de un momento a otro.

La luz de la habitación era débil, el aire frío se colaba por las rendijas y calaba los huesos, ni siquiera las gruesas cobijas y edredones de plumas podían detener el frío que su maltrecho cuerpo sentía.

Ya había vivido una vida llena de lujos comodidades, y también había sentido el infierno en la tierra tras la ultima guerra, dos de sus tres hijos habían muerto a manos de sus enemigos, y su amada esposa había sucumbido al dolor derramando su sangre en la bañera.

Pero ahí estaba su tercer hijo, el mas joven pero el mas leal y decidido, en el había depositado la confianza y la esperanza de un pueblo, el tenia en su espalda el gran peso del dolor de la gente que quedaría en sus manos.

El hombre volvió a toser con fuerza y la blanca cubierta de seda se mancho con la sangre, su hijo lo miraba con un deje de nostalgia eh inquietud.

Era noche y la tormenta era tan fuerte que nadie se había atrevido a salir a caballo por temor a caer, pero Byakuya Kuchiki si lo había hecho, había recibido el mensaje que su padre estaba apunto de morir, salio a todo galope para encontrarlo en su habitación con las cortinas cerradas y con una vela que apenas y alumbraba.

- _Querido hijo, se que los tiempos se han tornado difíciles y la responsabilidad que dejo en tus manos es grande, pero deseo que me concedas un ultimo favor._

El joven se acerco a la cama de su progenitor y tomo su mano asintió en señal de respeto.

- _Cuando yo ascendí al trono, tras la muerte de mi hermano… el me confeso una verdad dolorosa- la voz del viejo hombre se quebró- antes de que el muriera me hizo jurar que lo cumpliría, y juro por todos los cielos que lo intente, pero no lo conseguí, mi alma no estará en paz asta que alguien de mi sangre lo cumpla._

Byakuya se extraño al escuchar hablar así a su padre, pero no lo interrumpió solo apoyo mas la mano del viejo en la suya, en muestra de unidad y cariño.

- _Antes de que Jaizabeth se casara con mi hermano, ella tuvo un amorío con un joven de cuna noble, el cual murió antes de que los votos pudieran concretarse, la familia de ella la despojo del recuerdo de el, de su último recuerdo, de su hija._

_Mi hermano la tomo como esposa a sabiendas de esta terrible verdad y ella le suplico que la ayudara a encontrar a su amada hija, trece años desde la muerte de mi hermano eh intentado encontrar a la joven, pero nada ha resultado, ahora al borde de la muerte, mi alma tiene miedo de encontrar a mi amado hermano y mostrar que fui incapaz de cumplir su ultima voluntad._

_- No te preocupes padre, yo encontrare a la doncella y…_

_- Esta tarde antes de caer en cama, recibí una carta de Cartai, en ella la hermana de la vieja nodriza de la niña me da la dirección donde esta la joven, pero lo mas importante es la promesa que jure con mi sangre cumplir._

_Tu deberás traer a esa joven y desposarla, por que ella es la que debe encontrase en el trono, y solo así podré redimir mi culpa por todo este tiempo perdido._

Los ojos de Byakuya mostraron sorpresa y desconcierto, el odiaba el matrimonio, el pensar en tener a una joven a su lado le hacia revivir la vieja herida que tiempo atrás creyó sanar, pero que cada noche se volvía a abrir mostrando el dolor que sentía en lo mas profundo de su alma.

El viejo hombre miro a Byakuya esperando una respuesta, este a su vez apretó los puños y con voz pausada y trémula respondió.

- _Yo cumpliré con tu promesa padre, yo la traeré y la desposare como es correcto._

El viejo sonrío y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

Byakuya salio de la habitación, sus pasos eran ligeros y silenciosos, al llegar a su habitación no azoto la puerta pero una vez adentro, miro la chimenea encendida y aventó lo primero que se puso en su camino.

Se acerco a la ventana y miro la tormenta que se cernía sobre su pueblo, sobre la cuidad, miro las nubes negras y al cerrar los ojos ese maldito recuerdo volvía a su mente, la sangre caliente de ella aun la podía sentir en sus manos, manchando su traje, manchando su alma para siempre.

Habían pasado al menos cinco años desde ese fatídico día, pero los recuerdos lo atormentaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos, miro su escritorio y encontró la carta de la que le había hablado su padre momentos antes, ahí estaba la descripción de la chica y todo lo que necesitaba.

Salio de la habitación en busca de Renji, le pediría que alistara a sus hombre al amanecer partirían en busca de esa chica.

Cuando tomo el pómulo de la puerta sintió una pequeña descarga en su cuerpo, sin duda una señal que no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

Su cuerpo cayo al suelos in que nada pudiera detenerlo, el golpe se escucho seco y la cerveza baño su cabeza, cuando el hombre intento tocarla ella le propino una patada en el estomago y mientras se tambaleaba, aprovecho para echarse a correr.

Llego adolorida a su cuarto y atranco la puerta, sus cabellos negros estaban empapados de cerveza y su vestido estaba manchado de lo que había sido la cena.

Se escuchaban pasos acercándose a su cuarto y por un momento sintió un escalofrío, no le temía a Shiba, pero sabía que si lo mataba su cabeza colgaría de la orca a la mañana siguiente.

Se recargo en la puerta y se dejo caer al suelo resbalando lentamente, su espalda tocaba la madera vieja de esa puerta que era su última esperanza, cubrió su cara con sus manos y sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos.

Un extraño recuerdo corrió asía ella, extrañaba a Renji, a sus amigos, extrañaba sobre todas las cosas a Ichigo, aun cuando pasaban mas tiempo peleando que hablando, ella lo extrañaba, y sobre todas las cosas extrañaba el que la protegiera, el que la abrazara como si fuera el tesoro mas preciado sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pero ellos se habían marchado buscando sus sueños, buscando algo que tal vez estaba más cerca de lo que ellos creían.

Rukia sonrío con ironía al recordar las palabras de Renji "a veces no es necesario buscar, lo que sales a buscar fuera, seguro esta a tu lado solo que no puedes verlo."

La puerta resistió el primer golpe, y Rukia reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar los pedazos de madera del segundo golpe.

Shiba estaba ahí frente a ella, con una botella rota en su mano derecha y un hacha en su mano izquierda, Rukia esquivo la botella rota cuando el la arrojo, pero no pudo esquivar la patada en el estomago.

Ya había peleado antes con el y un golpe así no bastaría para matarla, o hacerla caer, sabia pelear, Ichigo y Renji se habían encargado de eso, mas Ichigo que Renji había que aclarar.

_- Zorra, tu cabeza me pertenece, tu muerte… solo así podrás remediar el dolor que siento al saber que mi amado hijo murió por tu mano… perra._

Rukia cerró los ojos y espero el golpe, el recuerdo de Kaien le dolía más de lo que pudiera admitir jamás, pero al cerrarlos lo vio ahí frente a ella gritándole

"Yo morí por protegerte, si tu te dejas morir es como si me mataras de nuevo."

Rukia dio un salto hacia atrás y vio caer el cuerpo de Shiba inconsciente al suelo, el hacha estaba congelada y ella respiraba agitadamente, salio del cuarto casi arrastras mientras su vista se nublaba, al llegar a las escaleras, vio a su carcelera, sonreía y después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**_Esa vez había llovido durante tres días y ella se encontraba en la fuente, en el centro de la ciudad sintiendo las frías gotas de agua mojar su cara, se sentía feliz al sentir el frió del agua en su piel, su ropa estaban mas que mojadas y se pegaban a su cuerpo, pero se sentía feliz, había tenido una infancia difícil, pero ahora con 16 años podía sentirse libre y feliz._**

**_Libre por que al fin podía salir a trabajar y buscar un lugar mejor con sus propias piernas, y feliz por que tenia a sus dos mejores amigos, Renji e Ichigo, pero sobre todo, por que Kaien estaba junto a ella._**

**_Kaien era el hijo mayor del señor Shiba._**

**_Ella había estado sentada bajo la lluvia toda la tarde y ahora que ya era noche el frio se sentía aun mas, cerro los ojos y sintió un poco mas de paz._**

**_Escucho unos pasos lentos y podía sentir que el se acercaba, podía sentir la preocupación de el por ella, podía incluso sentir el latir de su corazón como si lo tuviera entre sus manos._**

**_Sonrío al pensar en lo afortunada que era al tener alguien asi junto a ella, el se acerco a ella y la abrazo, bajo la lluvia._**

**_Rukia sonrío y se pego mas a el, sabia que no estaba bien, pero se sentía tan bien, fue ahí cuando su calvario comenzó, justo en ese momento en que se sentía tan bien entre los brazos de el._**

**_Cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió todo se había convertido en una pesadilla. Estaba cubierta de sangre, mientras que Kaien la abrazaba protegiéndola, alrededor había al menos quince personas muertas, y ella no entendía nada, solo podía sentir como el corazón de Kaien se detenía poco a poco._**

**_Los informes decían que los soldados de una nación enemiga habían intentado tomar el pueblo y que Kaien los había detenido, pero ella sentía que eso era falso, y no solo ella, sino también la familia de Kaien._**

**_A los tres meses Ichigo se fue, y Renji le siguió al mes siguiente, ella se quedo sola, con su dolor y con la incertidumbre de pensar que ella había matado a Kaien._**

**_Noche tras noche cosas extrañas sucedían a su alrededor, las gotas de agua se congelaba, sus manos se volvían frías y sus ojos adquirían un brillo distinto, la madre de Kaien la odiaba y su padre de el, la golpeaba, pero siempre pasaba algo y los golpes no llegaban mas allá de ligeras laceraciones, incluso sus heridas se curaban increíblemente rápido._**

* * *

Rukia abrió los ojos y se encontró en el suelo, estaba en la habitación de Kaien, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, intento correr salir de ahí, le dolía ver todo aquello, esa era su peor tortura, la puerta estaba atrancada y grito asta quedarse afónica, le dolía todo aquello, le dolía saber que jamás lo volvería a ver, le dolía sentirse sola y que ese cuarto se lo recordara a cada centímetro, era como si cada cosa que mirara en ese cuarto fuera un grillete para su corazón.

Miro la ventana y pensó en saltar, pero sabia que no valía la pena, solo se dejo caer al suelo y se abrazo a si misma, solo el queda eso, solo le queda ella misma.

Ichigo sintió algo extraño en su pecho, no era la primera vez que lo sentía, miro al cielo aun nublado y le recordó a Rukia, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que la había visto, suspiro y comenzó a recoger sus cosas le esperaba un largo camino que recorrer y solo cuando terminara esa misión volvería al lado de su adorada enana.

* * *

Hora: 10:15 de la noche.

Esta historia tiene un secreto oculto, espero que alguien lo logre descifrar al final jiji.

Espero sus comentarios Sayonara.

Atte: Taia Himura


	2. Unico

tempête dans le coeur

* * *

Hora de inicio 9:40 PM

Único

El camino no había sido largo, al menos no como lo esperaban, estaban a menos de un día de camino y solo habían transcurrido dos días desde su salida.

Renji había permanecido callado la mayor parte del tiempo, solo había abierto la boca para comer o dar ordenes a los caballeros que los acompañaban. Sus subordinados jamás lo habían visto tan serio y asta cierto punto les preocupaba su actitud, sabían que aun cuando fuera una misión peligrosa el siempre mostraba su espíritu inquebrantable, pero esta vez titubeaba, se escondía dentro de si mismo.

* * *

La ultima noche que había visto a Rukia, ella estaba sobre la rama de un árbol mirando la luna llena, se veía hermosa no podía negarlo, ella lo miro y sonrío, el sintió sus pies temblar ante ese gesto y su valor se esfumo.

Ella bajo de un salto mostrando que sus reflejos habían mejorado bastante.

_- ¿Qué ocurre Renji, te mandaron a buscarme?_

La voz de Rukia siempre le había traído paz, desde el momento en que se conocieron el siempre estuvo bajo el hechizo de su voz, era lo que mas le gustaba y lo que mas amaba de ella.

_- Rukia, esta noche me iré._

Rukia no mostró ninguna señal de asombro, solo tomo su mano y la acaricio provocando un poco de escalofríos, el por su parte temblaba como una hoja al viento.

La luz de la luna se comenzó a ocultar tras las nubes negras que alertaban sobre la tormenta, ella lo miro y le sonrío, aun cuando sus ojos mostraban tristeza.

_- Ya lo sabia Renji, yo estaré aquí esperando a que estemos de nuevo juntos, yo los esperare._

Y así lo soltó y se alejo lentamente de el, si Renji la hubiera seguido hubiera visto las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, sabia que la dejaba sola, pero no podía detener su camino él necesitaba ser mas fuerte, por que quería protegerla, por que la quería tener a su lado, por que era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

Rukia vago durante horas, la lluvia comenzó a caer, primero lenta como sus lagrimas, minutos después no se podía ver nada tras la cortina de agua, pero a ella no le importaba, llego asta un claro, el lugar donde solía practicar con Ichigo y cerro los ojos, dejo que sus lagrimas rodaran con toda libertad y sus sollozos fueron callados por los truenos que se escuchaban a la lejanía.

Renji la miraba a una distancia considerable, pero no se atrevió a acercarse a ella, tenia miedo de darse cuenta que su decisión no era la correcta, tenia miedo de fracasar de nuevo, por que su primer y mas doloroso fracaso fue cuando le juro a Rukia siendo niños que no la volvería a hacer llorar, pero ahora veía como el era el culpable de su sufrimiento, nuevamente.

* * *

El escuchar la voz de Byakuya lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, había llegado a su antiguo pueblo, al lugar donde había abandonado a Rukia, aun no sabia a ciencia cierta cual era la misión, pero estaba dispuesto a ver a Rukia cuando terminara la misión, y tal vez despuebla llevaría consigo, no solo en los recuerdos.

_- Debemos entrevistarnos con la señora Shiba, lo que buscamos esta ahí._

La voz firme y clara de Byakuya se escucho por sobre todos los sonidos de la ciudad, mas de una joven que transitaba por el lugar miro al noble, estuvieron tentadas de echarse a sus pies, su porte era magnifico, era alto y su traje negro de montar resaltaba sus músculos firmes.

Sus ojos era lo mas impresionan, la fuerza que mostraban dejaba sin aliento, su cabello negro era hermoso.

Renji se acerco a una de las jóvenes.

_- ¿Podrían indicarme donde se encuentra la casa Shiba?- una de las chicas asintió y le indico que camino tomar._

Se dirigieron a ese lugar sin saber muy bien que encontrarían.

* * *

Ya había atardecido cuando Rukia entro al restaurante, no solía llegar tarde pero la señora Shiba la había tenido encerrada por mucho tiempo, y ahora estaba ahí atendiendo clientes, soportando algunas miradas ladinas y suspirando.

Haci amucho tiempo que había pensado en escapar de ese lugar, después de todo nada la ataba a esa ciudad, todo lo que amaba se había ido con el tiempo.

Suspiro al escuchar a unas chicas hablando sobre el apuesto visitante, debía ser alguien importante para llegar a la ciudad y levantar tanto revuelo, ella limpio con pereza ultima mesa y sintió una mirada, al girarse se topo con un hombre alto, sus ojos eran rasgados y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue una víbora, le provocaba miedo.

_- Vaya que hermosa jovencita, ¿no te gustaría tomar una taza de te conmigo?_

_- Lo siento señor pero me encuentro trabajando- Rukia intento huir de ahí pero el hombre le cerraba el paso._

_- Vaya seguro es por que no acostumbras hablar con desconocidos, mi nombre es Gin Ichimaru…_

_- Lo siento señor pero debo atender las demás mesas._

Rukia se escabullo rápidamente rogando porque ese desconocido desistiera de sus intentos de ligar, sabia que cualquier otra chica tal vez le seguiría el juego, pero ella no.

Suspiro cuando escucho sonar la campanilla de la puerta, se giro y la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos resbalo provocando un gran estruendo, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y no pudo articular palabra alguna.

* * *

Byakuya había estado apunto de golpear al señor Shiba, si la joven que les había recibido no hubiera sido tan boca floja tal vez jamás se hubiera enterado de la terrible realidad en la que estaba sumida Rukia.

Se levanto y salio de la casa no sin antes agradecer su ayuda a Orihime.

* * *

Rukia salio corriendo, el impacto de ver de nuevo a Renji la había desestabilizado, por un momento creyó estar soñando, pero cuando sintió la mano calida de el en su mano a manera de saludo, reacciono y corrió.

No sabia bien por que lo hacia, ella no era una cobarde, pero algo que no entendía bien la llevaba bosque a dentro, por un momento creyó que era la impresión de ver a su viejo amigo, pero después se dio cuenta que aun cuando ella quería detenerse no lo conseguía.

Un mal presentimiento anido en su pecho, trato de mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera enfrente pero no lo lograba, sentía como unos pequeños hilos la movían como si fuera una marioneta.

Al llegar al claro donde solía entrenar con Ichigo, fue como si la soltaran y cayo al suelo agotado, había corrido demasiado y muy rápido.

Miro a todos lados pero no vio a nadie, se levanto e intento regresar a su casa, al restaurante o a donde fuera, pero no podía caminar, miro el suelo y vio como sus pies estaban atados por lo que parecía una telaraña.

_- Vaya que tenemos aquí, una linda gatita- la voz que escucho le helaba los nervios, era una voz burlona pero cargada de amenaza._

_- ¿Que quieres?- Rukia intento buscar algo con que defenderse pero no tenia nada._

_- Solo hago el trabajo que mis compañeros no lograron realizar._

Rukia sintió como su piel era cortada por lo que parecía una brisa, trato de moverse pero no podía, cerro los ojos tratando de no caer en la desesperación, cuando los volvió a abrir noto como todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas superficiales, pero también estaba atrapada en una telaraña de finos hilos plateados, una mujer vestida de blanco con largo cabello rojo la miraba con curiosidad, sus ojos eran rojos como sui cabello.

_- Es extraño, para este momento deberías estar muerta, pero de este último ataque no te salvas._

Rukia intento soltarse pero no pida, de pronto vio como un hombre vestido con una tunica negra golpeaba a la mujer, el tenia en su mano un tridente, al ver esa arma un recuerdo vino a su mente… Kaien tenía esa misma arma.

_- Bastardo, como te atreves._

La lucha entre los dos se volvía cada vez mas violenta, y aun cuando Rukia intentaba ver la cara del desconocido no lo lograba.

Sintió la presencia de Renji acercándose al igual que la de un desconocido, debía liberarse de esa red, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, de pronto vio como la mujer era atravesada por el tridente de él.

La telaraña desapareció y ella callo al suelo, vio como la mujer se desintegraba, pero su salvador ya no estaba.

_- ¿Rukia, estas bien?_

Renji la tenia sujeta entre sus brazos.

_- Si, es solo que esta telaraña aun esta pegada a mí._

Renji la miro con sorpresa.

_- Rukia tuno deberías poder ver esa telaraña._

Rukia intento decir algo mas pero sintió comos sus fuerzas la abandonaba, cerro los ojos y lo ultimo que vio fue el rostro de Kaien.

* * *

Ichigo corría sobre una pradera siguiendo a su enemigo, su negra espada mostraba manchas de sangre y su propio cuerpo Denia numerosas heridas, ninguna de gravedad, o al menos eso parecía, se sentía cansado y la vista comenzaba a nublarse, pero no podía dejar que se escapara, era el ultimo y después podría volver por ella, después podría estar con ella.

Con ese pensamiento fijo en su mente dio un salto que para un mortal normal no hubiera podido ser, pero el no era precisamente un mortal normal.

Su negra espada corto de un tajo la cabeza de su oponente, la sangre mancho las flores lilas y el aroma a muerte llego asta su nariz.

Miro el cielo perecía que pronto llovería, comenzó a caminar de regreso al campamento, dormiría y a la mañana siguiente tomaría su caballo, ya lo había pospuesto demasiado, pero ahora era diferente.

Un chico delgado que parecía mas bien un poco torpe llego corriendo.

_- Amo Ichigo, permítame curar sus heridas, yo…_

_- Calma Hanatarou, regresemos al cuartel, esto se ha terminado._

_- señor, pero usted no debe…_

_- Te he dicho que lo dejes, ya habrá tiempo para eso._

Ichigo miro de nuevo al cielo y hubo algo que no le gusto, de pronto una ráfaga de fuego comenzó a bajar hacia donde el y su compañero se encontraban, Ichigo protegió a Hanatarou.

_- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

Una joven de largo cabello negro llego corriendo.

_- Señor Ichigo, el consejo de los trece se ha reunido, necesitan de su presencia, al perecer ha vuelto a aparecer…_

Ichigo ignoro a la joven mientras maldecía en voz baja, siempre ocurría lo mismo, era como si cada momento que el deseara alcanzar a Rukia algo lo jalara de nuevo al fondo del pozo.

Su espada parecía vibrar antes su ira, un hombre de traje negro apareció junto a él.

_- No deberías molestarte tanto, este fue el camino que escogiste y debes mantenerlo hasta el final._

_- Zangetsu, no deberías apoyarme en lugar de regañarme._

_- Soy tu alma guardián, no tu niñero, debes tranquilizarte, si sigues así atraerás a la oscuridad y no estas en las mejores condiciones para pelear._

Ichigo maldijo nuevamente, miro el cielo las primeras gotas de la tormenta comenzaban a vertirse.

* * *

Rukia sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, no entendía bien lo que había pasado, recordaba a Renji, la tipa de blanco que casi la mata, el desconocido que la salvo, pero no entendía por que su colchón era tan como si solía dormir en la cama vieja que los señores Shiba le habían dado.

Se levanto y se sorprendio al ver un cuarto Lelio de lujos, las cortinas eran azules y parecían de seda, sus colchas eran de una tela demasiado suave que no conocía, llevaba puesto un pijama de seda blanco con listones en lila oscuro.

El tapete de la habitación parecía terciopelo y daba la impresión de caminar sobre nubes, su tocador era grande y tenia numerosas cosas, había pinturas en óleo y olía a lavanda.

Camino asía la ventana y vio un inmenso jardín, tuvo ganas de salir pero la puerta se abrió en ese momento.

_- OH! Señorita no debe levantarse de la cama, no debe caminar descalza, en unos momento le prepare el baño, usted descanse, le mandare a traer el desayuno._

Rukia pensó que esa joven no necesitaba respirar, habla rápido, claramente y acomodaba ropas cerca de su cama, todo eso sin detenerse.

_- Mandare a llamar a Hinamori, debe ayudarme, usted no se preocupe nos encargaremos de todo._

Y al decir todo, no había mentido, la desvistieron con mucha delicadeza, la bañaron con esencias que ella ni siquiera sabia que existían, la perfumaron, cepillaron su cabello y la vistieron, todo eso sin que ella tuviera que mover un dedo, se sentía tan desconcertada que pensaba que había perdido la facultad del habla.

Cuando por fin estuvo sola suspiro, nada de esa hermosa ropa que tenia puesta le había gustado, hubiera preferido un vestido corto, pero tenia uno largo y a decir verdad era tan suave que creía que se ropería al caminar.

Alguien toco a su puerta y ella dijo un tenue "adelante"

Cuando Renji vio a Rukia no pudo ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro, sabia que la chica era bonita, pero no sabia que ella era tan bonita, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y por un momento se quedo sin aliento.

_- Ya lo se me veo ridícula, pero es que…_

_- Te ves hermosa, es solo eso, y esa el la verdad._

_- Renji…_

Rukia se sintió sonrojar, jamás crearía que su amigo de la infancia le dedicaría esas palabras.

- tenemos que irnos, te custodiare asta el estudio del señor Byakuya, ahí se encuentra su honorable padre Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, debes entrevistarte con ellos.

_- Espera Renji, donde estoy, yo recuerdo que…_

_- Permaneciste inconciente por cinco días, por un momento temimos por tu vida, ellos te aclararan todas tus dudas, pero sobre todo, estas en el castillo de la familia Kuchiki._

Rukia sintió que sus piernas temblaban, miro a Renji y después se encontró frente una magnifica puerta de madera finamente trabajada, el la abrió y le indico que entrara, ella junto todo su valor y camino lentamente.

* * *

Byakuya estaba mirando por la ventana así que no la vio entrar, pero el señor Yamamoto al verla sonrío complacido, no se había equivocado, esa joven era idéntica a su madre y a su hermana.

Cuando Byakuya se giro para ver a la joven pensó que el cielo lo estaba comentando a castigar por todos sus errores, la miro ahí estaba ella, por un momento pensó estar viendo al fantasma de su pasado.

Byakuya se había negado durante el tiempo de convalecencia de Rukia a entrar a su cuarto, de hecho solo la había visto cuando Renji la tomo entre sus brazos tras encontrarla en medio de un claro en el bosque, ella estaba cubierta de una delicada telaraña, pero el no se había molestado en observarla fijamente, le daba igual.

Renji se había encargado del cuidado de la chica, mientras que el se encargaba del papeleo. Ahora se maldecía internamente, esa joven era idéntica a Hisana.

Si Rukia lo hubiera conocido en otras condiciones seguro hubiera admirado su belleza, pero la manera en que el la miraba era como si estuviera mirando a un fantasma.

El señor Yamamoto sonrío ante la reacción de los dos jóvenes ahí presentes.

_- Querida, ven acércate toma asiento hay tantas cosas que debemos hablar._

Rukia se acerco cohibida, la mirada de Byakuya era tan penetrante, y a la vez tan fría que le provocaba escalofrío y miedo.

_- Rukia, el es mi querido Hijo Byakuya, el líder del pais de Ginrei, te has de preguntar muchas cosas, pero hay tiempo para platicar, de momento debemos tomar el te._

Rukia no entendía nada, y sumado a su confusión estaba la mirada gélida de ese tal Byakuya.

_- Rukia, creo que lo primero que debes saber es que vivirás de ahora en adelante en este castillo, debes acoplarte a las tradiciones (por no decir modales), y mi querido hijo estará encantado de asignarte un guardia personal, no debes salir…._

Rukia comenzó a perder el hilo de la historia, por que si era una invitada debía tener tantas atenciones, estaba apunto de interrumpir al hombre cuando algo llamo su atención.

_- …Y deben conocerse mas por que pronto será tu esposo…_

Ahí fue cuando la cabeza de Rukia colapso…

_- ¿Qué?_

Su grito se escucho aun através de la puerta, se levanto de la silla solo para caer, se sentía mareada, pronto las ventanas comenzaron a congelarse y el cuarto se lleno de una neblina muy fría, tanto el padre de Byakuya como el mismo Byakuya se sorprendieron. Mientras Rukia luchaba por no perder la conciencia.

Yamamoto cerro los ojos y de pronto todo el aire frío se convirtió en calido, hubo un pequeño movimiento del aire que movió algunas cosas y Rukia se sintió sofocada, pero se mantenía de pie.

_- Parece pequeña mía, que lo primero será que comiences a controlar esos poderes, por que pueden traerte problemas en el futuro._

Rukia asintió, débilmente.

_- Byakuya lleva a Rukia a su habitación, debe descansar antes de que hablemos…_

_- Lo siento pero preferiría que lo hiciera Renji._

_- Como desees pequeña._

Rukia junto todas sus fuerzas y salio de la habitación lentamente, solo cuando estuvo frente a Renji se dejo caer y el la sostuvo abrazándola, después la cargo asta su habitación, ella cerro los ojos y recordó a Ichigo, cuanta falta le hacia, como lo extrañaba, y se preguntaba si el la extrañaba tanto como ella a él.

* * *

Byakuya miro la puerta cerrarse y sintió por un momento una gran molestia, esa joven prefería a Renji que…

Se dejo caer sobre su asiento y su padre lo miro severamente.

_- Yo te lo había advertido, debíamos tener una platica antes de que la conocieras, ahora ella piensa que la odias- el hombre viejo suspiro- Debemos hablar, pero será después de que yo hable con ella._

_-Solo los nobles pueden tener esa fuerza espiritual…_

_- Ya te lo había dicho, su madre era la hija del Rey Hana, y su padre fue mi hermano, sangre real corre por sus venas._

_- Pero Hisana es su hermana por parte de su madre, y Hisana no tenia poder…_

_- Rukia es Rukia y Hisana fue Hisana, jamás se te olvide._

El hombre viejo salio de la habitación dejando a Byakuya sumido en un remolino de emociones y frustración.

Sin duda ese momento era un momento único que jamás olvidaría, parecía que los cielos se habían conjugado para torturarlo y es que como podía no pensar en Hisana, si Rukia era idéntica a ella.

* * *

Ichigo miro el cielo, últimamente había estado muy tranquilo todo, dentro de dos meses seria la reunión con los trece, suspiro, había mandado a un pequeño grupo de búsqueda por Rukia la angustia de no saber nada de ella era muy grande.

Comenzó a caminar sin percatarse que unos ojos lilas lo observaban desde la lejanía, sin saber que pronto sus manos se mancharían de la sangre de Rukia.

* * *

Finalizo 10:43 PM

que les ha parecido este capitulo, bueno Beçleach no me pertenece no lo hago con fines de lucro.

estare esperando sus mensajes, eso me blinda mucha inspirasion asi que ya saben cuidense y nos leemos mañana, gracias por sus mensajesen el siguiente papi los contestare y ademas se aclararan muchas cosas.

Sayonara.

Atte: Taia Himura


	3. INICIO

Inicio de capitulo 8:00 PM

bleach no me pertenece

* * *

INICIO.

* * *

Rukia permanecía sentada en la fuente del jardín, las flores se encontraban aun en capullo y el frío del invierno comenzaba a desvanecerse con las calidas brisas, las hojas de los árboles eran verdes y le cubrían del sol, el agua de la fuente estaba fresca y podía verse el fondo color esmeralda con grabados blancos.

Ella solo estaba ahí mirando el agua correr y formar ondas que la hipnotizaban liberándola del dolor que sentía, de frustración pero sobretodo de la confusión que había en su mente.

Las noticias que acaba de recibir no eran tan halagadoras, cualquier chica podría sentirse feliz de saber que tenia una familia que la había estado buscando desesperadamente, que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en una princesa que todos trataban de consentirla, que pronto tendría un esposo y seria reina.

Pero nada de eso la hacia feliz, a pesar de la opresión que sentía en el corazón no podía llorar, sus lagrimas se habían secado mucho tiempo atrás, sus manos tocaron el agua y sintió paz, cerro los ojos y podía sentir como el agua vibraba por su movimiento, como cada cos que la rodeaba tenia su propia vibración.

Se percato de los pasos de alguien y abrió los ojos volviendo a la realidad, ahí estaba Renji mirándola con un deje de nostalgia, ella no intento sonreírle, él la conocía demasiado bien para saber como se sentía en esos momentos, solo se sentó junto a ella y puso su mano sobre las de ella en muestra de apoyo, ella suspiro.

_- Es que todo esto es tan irreal._

_- Rukia debes de saber que Ichi…- Rukia lo interrumpió._

_-Esta bien Renji, esta todo bien- aun que nada estaba bien realmente- pero aun no comprendo que es lo que ellos esperan de mi, yo…_

_- Al parecer por tus venas corre sangre noble, tienes facilidad para manejar la magia que nos rodea, los trece países tienen un líder que posee este tipo de magia, ellos son los mas fuertes y por eso se les entrega la responsabilidad de cuidar de su pueblo, se dice incluso que llegan a ser inmortales._

_- es lo que escuche, pero el que yo tenga esta magia no significa nada para mi yo._

_-Rukia deberías aceptarlo, esto es lo que siempre hemos soñado, es lo que siempre esperamos y ahora esta en tus manos no puedes simplemente cerrar los ojos y tirarlo, este era tu sueño, pertenecer a un lugar…_

Rukia se levanto y miro a su amigo de la infancia.

_- Tienes razón Renji, era lo que yo deseaba._

Rukia comenzó a caminar asía la casa mientras era seguida por la penetrante mirada de Byakuya.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa Rukia se encontró con Byakuya y sintió su pies temblar, ella solo bajo la mirada y paso junto a el rogando que el no la viera o que simplemente la ignorara, no sabia por que el siempre la ponía nerviosa.

Era cierto, desde el primer momento lo supo, el era un noble de un linaje muy antiguo y respetado, ella solo era una pobre niña recogida, como un gato recogido por un niño que quería una mascota para adornar su casa.

Byakuya miraba a Rukia fijamente, siempre que estaba ella cerca centraba su mirada sobre esa chica tan enigmática, y cuando ella estaba cerca de el podía sentir el miedo que le tenia, algo que le molestaba en gran manera.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era que ella le robara el aliento, era como si algo dentro de su pecho se agitara y lo descontrolara, el solo mantenía la respiración y lo atribuía al recuerdo de Hisana, por que solo eso podía ser.

* * *

Ichigo odiaba las reuniones entre los trece, para empezar el ni siquiera era miembro de ese grupo tan "selecto", el pudiera utilizar magia espiritual era según el aun milagro, o simplemente a una broma de los dioses.

Como fue, el odiaba estar de esa manera por que jamás podía dejar el trabajo de lado y ahora con las constantes batallas, los renegados, los terroristas y asta los demonios no podía dejar su puesto de comandante y salir a buscar a Rukia.

Suspiro al ver la montaña de papeles que aun le quedaba por revisar y tomo de nueva cuenta la pluma mientras su comida se enfriaba en la mesa.

El no acostumbraba a comer solo en su oficina, simplemente no le gustaba prefería salir a caminar un rato, encontrar aun grupo de sus hombres friendo algo de carne, sentarse con ellos tomar un poco de vino y regresar a terminar el papeleo, pero en esa ocasión no podría hacerlo.

Primero por que ya era tarde y sus hombres seguro estaba ya levantando las cosas, segundo por que había mandado a un grupo de búsqueda para ir por Rukia y traerla aun en contra de su voluntad, conociendo a la enana seguro tendría que haber mandado mas de diez hombres, pero bueno, el caso era que si sus mensajeros llegaban tendrían que buscarlo para darle la noticia que ya estaba ahí esa insoportable chica.

Se río a sus adentros, no podía decir que ella no era insoportable, pero la quería tener ahí junto a el, miro el reloj de su escritorio y suspiro de nueva cuenta, había mandado a hacer un Tempura para recibir a su "enana", era su platillo favorito.

Los cascos de los caballos se escucharon y el sonrío aun mas, ya habían llegado, pero el se haría el importante y no saldría corriendo, aun cuando las ganas las tenia a flor de piel.

Uryū Ishida era su segundo al mando, aun cuando los dos no se llevaban tan bien era un gran equipo, principalmente por que el joven Ishida tenia una mente privilegiada para las estrategias.

Ichigo vio como Ishida entraba a la tienda de campaña que era su oficina provisional, lo miro acomodarse los lentes, un gesto que solía hacer cuando acaba de tomar una decisión.

_-Ichigo, llegamos a la ciudad que nos dijiste…-_ La pausa y la calma de sus palabras mataban a Ichigo de la curiosidad.

_- Y después, ella esta aquí, estaba tan cansada que la mandaste a dormir o…_

_- Ella ya no estaba ahí, la ciudad fue devastada por los Arrancar, nadie sobrevivió, todo fue quemado y…_

Ichigo dejo de escuchar después de que Ishida dijo "nadie sobrevivió", todo se volvió gris para el, se levanto de golpe y estuvo apunto de tomar su propio caballo mandando al diablo lo demás y salir en busca de Rukia, después de encontrarla, por que el estaba seguro que seguía viva, mataría a los infelices que habían quemado la ciudad y después el….

Ishida lo detuvo antes de que pudiera subirse a su caballo.

_- Sabia que reaccionarias así, pero antes de que te vayas deja que termine de darte mi informe._

_- ¿Como quieres que me detenga?, tengo que encontrarla, se que ella esta bien…_

_- Si ya lo se, esta viva…_

Ishida solo alcanzo a esquivar el golpe que el pelinaranja le intento dar.

_- Una chica llamada Orihime Inoue nos dijo que a Rukia se la habían llevado dos días antes del ataque._

_- ¿Inoue esta viva?_

_- Si, la encontramos en el camino, ella no estaba al momento del ataque, pero al parecer Byakuya Kuchiki y sus subordinados fueron los que se llevaron a Rukia._

_- Y ese que quiere con mi Rukia._

_- ya deja el papel de novio celoso, tienes que terminar tus informes, la junta con los trece será en dos semanas y será en el castillo Kuchiki, si te apuras tal vez puedas ver a tu "Rukia"._

Ichigo iba a contestarle otra vez mas a su compañero, pero al juntar todos los datos solo dio media vuelta dispuesto a terminar el papeleo lo mas pronto posible, al final ya no se le hacia tan pesado ir a la junta de los Trece.

* * *

Inoue miraba a Ichigo desde la casa de campaña donde Ishida le había indicado que descansara, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se percato que el pelinaranja no se había preocupado de ella en ningún momento.

Se dejo caer al suelo mientras dejaba que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, le dolía la indiferencia de Ichigo, pero le dolía mas saber que Rukia ocupaba todos los pensamientos del joven.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba sentada en el estudio, estaba leyendo un libro sobre los poderes espirituales, después de haber pasado cuatro horas estudiando modales costumbre y otras cosas que tendría que saber para ser una buena "compañera" para Byakuya ya se había cansado.

Aun que lo que mas le cansaba era el saber que el jamás la consideraría como una esposa, había escuchado hablar a unas jóvenes que servían en la casa, sobre como Byakuya había amado a la señorita Hisana, y había jurado sobre su tumba jamás volver a enamorarse.

No era que Rukia quisiera que el muriera de amor por ella, pero tal ves que el sintiera un poco de aprecio asía su persona no le caería mal.

Dejo el libro sobre la mesa y comenzó a mirar los estantes en busca de algo mas interesante que leer, estaba apunto de tomar un libro cuando la puerta se abrió, unos ojos fríos y una mirada penetrante fue lo primero que vio cuando el entro a la habitación.

Sus manos de ella temblaban y se había quedado sin aliento, se notaba que el acababa de salir del baño aun podía sentir el vapor del agua salir por sus poros su aroma tan especifico de el le inundaba todos sus sentidos y el verle con el cabello mojado y su piel fresca le hacían sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Rukia no supo en que momento sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla y el banco se movió provocando que cayera al suelo seguida de varios libros un tanto pesados.

Cerró los ojos y espero sentir el golpe tanto del suelo como de los libros, pero en cambio sintió como unos fuertes brazos la sostenían y un cuerpo varonil la cubría de los libros.

Rukia sintió su cara enrojecer, podía sentir los músculos firmes y bien formados del pecho de Byakuya, incluso podía sentir su corazón y el tener tan cerca su piel recién bañada la hacia estar en una nube.

Levanto la cara para verlo y él la miraba fijamente, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así mirándose, ella perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos y el analizándola.

El podía sentir la respiración agitada de ella, su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, incluso ese temblor que tanto le molestaba en sus brazos no era tan molesto, el perfume natural de ella era una delicia, su fino cabello negro azulado tenia un aroma a Sándalo, no era dulce pero trasmitía calidez, justo como a el le gustaba.

Si Rukia hubiera estado un minuto mas en esos calidos brazos seguro que se hubiera desmayado, no era de las chicas que se intimidan tan pronto, pero es que para ella tener a Byakuya a esa distancia era lo mismo que estar apunto de caer en un abismo, un abismo de sentimientos y emociones que agitaban su corazón y la hacían desear poder quitarle la ropa y explorar ese escultural cuerpo de hombre.

Cuando ella se percato de sus pensamientos su cara se volvió mas roja y su corazón latía mas fuerte, estuvo incluso apunto de gemir al sentir esas emociones, pero el la aparto delicadamente, el rostro de ella mostró desilusión pero después se percato de la presencia de otras dos personas, el no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro, pero ella estaba mas que apenada.

_- Pequeña, es momento de que vayas a cenar, Renji te llevara asta el comedor._

Rukia solo asintió y siguiendo las indicaciones de Yamamoto camino tras de Renji quien estaba mas que sorprendido de ver a su amiga en los brazos de su capitán o mejor dicho, de su señor.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendía y cosa que Rukia no pudo percatarse fue que Byakuya tenia un brillo peculiar en su mirada, solo aquellos que lo conocían bien podían darse cuenta que el había disfrutado de esa situación, pero Renji no estaba dispuesto a decir nada, el sabia que su señor jamás podría tratar a Rukia como ella se merecía.

Sabía que el único que podía llegar hasta la fibra más sensible de Rukia era Ichigo.

Renji sonrío al pensar en la sorpresa que se llevaría Rukia en poco tiempo.

* * *

Dos semanas pasan casi volando cuando tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza que no puedes pensar en el tiempo, en el castillo nadie sabia a ciencia cierta quien evitaba a quien, si Byakuya a Rukia o Rukia a Byakuya, peor la verdad es que en esas dos semanas nadie los había visto acercarse a mas de tres metros de distancia.

Rukia por su parte hacia su mejor esfuerzo por aprender todos los modales que la casa noble requería, pero aun así sentía que no satisfacía los deseos de Byakuya ni de Yamamoto, aun que este ultimo jamás le reprochaba nada.

Rukia se había aburrido y salio a recorrer el palacio, no estaba Renji, por lo que había escuchado esa mañana habían llegado personas muy importantes y se realizaba una junta en el salón principal.

Renji la última semana había intentado hablar con Rukia pero sus asuntos no se lo habían permitido y ella extrañaba las pláticas con su amigo, era con el único que se sentía en confianza.

Siguió caminando admirando los tapices que contaba historias sobre el pasado de esa casa, sin saber que cada paso que daba la llevaba a lo mas profundo de un abismo del cual no habría salida.

* * *

Ichigo estaba mas que emocionado e impaciente por terminar esa aburrida junta, lo único que se le antojaba en ese momento era salir a buscar a su Enana, la mirada de Renji estaba fija en el, seguro que el pelirrojo tendría noticias sobre ella, saldrían los tres a caminar por la ciudad, Renji se emborracharía dejándolo a el con su enana.

_- ¿Qué opina sobre este asunto joven Kurosaki?_

Ichigo no sabia que decir sobre la pregunta de Yamamoto, su mente había estado viajando y no había escuchado nada.

Ishida se dio cuenta.

_- Estamos cansados del viaje, en el camino tuvimos que enfrentar a un grupo de Arrancars, tal vez deberíamos posponer esta decisión asta que tengamos todos los informes claros._

Yamamoto asintió, y dio por terminada la reunión, Ichigo fue el primero en levantarse y salir de la habitación, abrió la puerta y ahí frente a el estaba ella.

* * *

Rukia había estado caminando por ese pasillo y no se percato de que había llegado al salón principal cuando la puerta se abrió, sus ojos brillaron, saliendo del salón estaba Ichigo, intento decir algo pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

Ichigo no lo pensó dos veces y abrazo a la chica mientras le decía un "te extrañe enana"

Ella se sonrojo y sintió un escalofrío, tras ellos escucharon la voz del señor Yamamoto.

_- Ichigo Kurosaki, no es correcto que llames enana a la prometida del señor Byakuya Kuchiki._

Por un segundo el mundo se detuvo, y su corazón se oprimió llenándose de dolor, mientras que Rukia se abrazaba mas a el como rogándole que no la soltara, el solo sonrío.

Su enana, era solo "su" enana, de nadie mas, pésele a quien le pese.

Por otro lado Byakuya miraba ese espectáculo con la ira contenida, que le pasaba a ese plebeyo, para tocar así a Rukia y peor aun para llamarla "enana".

Si las miradas mataran Ichigo estaría en el suelo muerto.

Pero el mundo gira de manera misteriosa.

* * *

Terminado 9:35 PM

ESPERO SUS MENSAJES, SUS OPINIONES INCLUSO SUS JITOMATAZOS.

* * *

RukiaxUchiha; espero que te guste este capitulo, lo escribo con mucho cariño y me hace feliz que lo lean, esa es mi gran alegría, como ves estoy escribiendo diario, pero aquí ando, puedes darte una idea de que ya en el siguiente capitulo comenzaran los enredos amorosos, y vaya que va a ser un triangulo muy peleado, pero no te puedo decir mas por que arruinare la trama, cuídate y espero que me sigas leyendo.

Ginawa estoy actualizando diario y me hace muy feliz que te guste, espero que este capi también haga sido de tu agrado.

Orion no Saga espero que te haga gustado este capitulo, como te puedes dar cuenta ya se están acercando esos dos poco a poquito, pero quien sabe que vaya a pasar jiji, pero a mi me encanta esa pareja Rukia Byakuya, aun cuando no hay muchas historias de ellos y me gusta que se forme este lindo triangulo amoroso, espero que me sigas leyendo vale cuídate.

Y a todos los que me leyeron gracias por su tiempo.

Atte: Taia Himura


	4. Laceración I

Hora de inicio 10:37 PM

* * *

LACERACION (parte primera)

* * *

Renji durante toda su vida solo tenia una cosa muy clara en su vida, y eso era que Rukia era la persona mas importante en ella, ni siquiera su Señor Kuchiki podía acercarse un poco a la estima que le tenia a Rukia, aun que mas que estima llamarlo amor no estaría mal, pero esto jamás lo aceptaría delante de nadie, ni detrás de nadie, por que simplemente no lo aceptaría.

Rukia estaba aun aferrada a Ichigo como un perrito abandonado se aferra a unos brazos calidos en la tormenta.

La voz firme de Yamamoto se escucho.

-_ Rukia permanecerá en el castillo Kuchiki asta que las amonestaciones sean dadas, la boda se realizara en…_

Ichigo como siempre interrumpió, su mirada reflejaba más ira que desconcierto.

_- ¿Quién ha decidido eso?, no pueden hacerlo, Rukia es libre de estar con quien ella lo desee._

_- NO, desde el momento en que formo parte de la familia Natsume, es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ella.- por primera ves en mucho tiempo Byakuya le dirigió la palabra a Ichigo._

_- Que?… ella no puede ser…_

La puerta que daba al corredor principal se abrió de golpe atrayendo la atención de todos, Matsumoto llego corriendo frente a su Señor Hitsugaya.

_-Señor hemos recibido noticias aterradoras, en las cercanías del distrito catorce se han visto Arrancars, han estado atacando a la gente y además se comienzan a mover asía los distritos trece y doce, es necesario salir inmediatamente._

Yamamoto miro a sus capitanes y a Ichigo.

_- Capitán Hitsugaya, capitán Byakuya y capitán Kenpachi diríjanse a ese lugar, los demás capitanes formaran una brigada de rastreo en los demás distritos, Ichigo Kurosaki lleve a su grupo a las cercanías del distrito once, asegúrense de que todos estén a salvo._

Nadie se atrevió a contradecir las ordenes del señor Yamamoto, todos comenzaron a caminar debían estar listos lo mas pronto posible.

_- Rukia, regresare._

Fue lo último que escucho Rukia antes de ver nuevamente como Ichigo se iba corriendo.

Byakuya miraba su prometida y sentía un gran desagrado al verla suspirando por Kurosaki, comenzó a alejar sus pasos cuando escucho la voz tenue de Rukia.

_- Espero que no tengas mayores problemas en tu misión._

Byakuya no se digno a voltear solo siguió caminado, aun que por dentro una sonrisa estaba a flor de labios.

Justo cuando Renji iba a seguir a su Señor Yamamoto lo detuvo.

_- Debes cuidar a la dama de tu Señor esa será tu prioridad asta que sus nupcias se consuman._

Renji suspiro y miro a Rukia quien tenía una extraña sonrisa.

* * *

Ambos comenzaron a caminar para adentrarse en unote los salones, Rukia se sentó en el sillón más cómodo y miro a Renji.

_- Bien, soy toda oídos, dime lo que sepas sobre todo esto._

_- ¿No se a que te refieres Rukia?_

_- No te hagas el tonto y cuéntame sobre la familia Natsume y sobre la familia Kuchiki._

_- No se si soy el mas indicado para contártelo…_

_- Basta de esquivas, vas a hablar o yo misma Hare que hables- Renji trago saliva y suspiro._

_- La familia Natsume es una de las cuatro grandes familias, todos ellos habían tenido un gran poder espiritual asta hace cuatro generaciones, nadie sabe el motivo de su decadencia pero se sabe que una maldición cayo sobre ellos._

_Se cree que en esa familia nacería un ser de gran poder que incluso vencería a los trece Señores juntos, pero la verdad es que se fue debilitando después de esa profecía, de hecho la única que queda de esa familia de cierta manera eres tu…_

_- al decir de cierta manera te refieres a que soy ilegitima verdad- los ojos d Rukia se llenaron de tristeza._

_- No claro que no, es que…- Renji volvió a suspirar.- es bien sabido que todas las mujeres de esa familia desde hace cuatro generaciones están condenadas a morir a manos de aquella persona que mas las ama._

Rukia miro a Renji con sorpresa.

_- es por eso que ruego que tu no lleves de esa sangre en tus venas._

_- Tiene sentido el que yo no lleve de esa sangre en mis venas después de todo… yo vivía en el distrito dieciséis, nadie noble viviría ahí y…_

_- Lo que se comenta Rukia es que tu madre y tu padre se amaban, pero jamás se casaron, si es cierto eso, tu madre era la hija unigénita de la doceava generación, tu eres la terciaba, bueno tu y tu hermana…_

_- ¿tengo una hermana?, pero tu dijiste que todos estaban muertos._

_- tenias una hermana o mejor dicho media hermana, eran de la misma madre pero… Tu padre era de la noble casa Ukitake, el era el destinado a ser el sucesor del señor Yamamoto, pero murió antes de poder tomar ese cargo, al parecer lo asesinaron pero la verdad jamás se ha aclarado._

_- Pero…_

_- Tu hermana murió hace tres o cuatro años, no lo tengo muy presente, ella era la esposa de Byakuya Kuchiki…_

_- No- el grito de Rukia desconcertó a Renji- Yo no… es horrible toda mi vida he deseado tener un lugar a donde pertenecer, tener una familia, pero esto es horrible, es como si todos mis sueños se rompieran y se convirtieran en pesadillas, desean que me case con el que fue el esposo de mi hermana._

_- Rukia, es para protegerte…_

_- para protegerme, es como ponerme en una burbuja de cristal y esperar a que me quede sin aire._

Rukia se levanto y salio corriendo, necesitaba aire fresco, corrió lo mas que pudo y no se fijo asta que choco con algo duro y cayo al suelo azotando, se levanto pero las lagrimas no la dejaban ver bien.

Byakuya se acerco a Rukia e intento ayudarla a levantarse, ella alejo sus mano y se levanto, de nuevo se hecho a correr.

En otra ocasión hubiera ignorado la reacción de la chica, pero sentía una molestia que incluso se podría definir como dolor en su pecho ante el rechazo de ella.

Renji llego corriendo siguiendo a Rukia, y al ver a su señor comenzó a sudar en frío.

_- ¿Por que la hiciste llorar?_

_- No señor se equivoca, yo no lo hice, es solamente que ella…_

_- Será mejor que vaya a buscarla…_

La voz despreocupada de Ichigo se escuchaba, Byakuya miro al chico y si las miradas mataran ambos estarían muertos, Ichigo camino por donde se había ido Rukia como retando a Byakuya para que lo detuviera pero el noble no dijo nada.

Junto a Rukia llego Ichigo y la abrazo ella dejo que el la consolara y al poco tiempo se quedo dormida entre sus brazos.

* * *

Inoue los miraba escondida entre los arbustos, sus lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas cuando sintió una mano amiga en su hombro y otra ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

_- No debes llorar, las lagrimas son perlas que solo deben ofrecerse a un gran amor._

Inoue miro al hombre de gafas que le sonreída y por un momento sintió paz, pero era una extraña paz, era como si le advirtiera de la tormenta.

Ella asintió y tomo la mano que el le ofrecía.

* * *

Byakuya miraba a su prometida dormida sobre el pecho de Ichigo, miro toda la escena y su ira crecía a cada momento, asta que no lo soporto más y camino asía la pareja, sin decir nada se la arrebato a Ichigo y la carga entre sus brazos.

La llevo así asta su habitación donde la recostó en su cama, ella lo sujetaba de sus ropas y al parecer no lo soltaría, Byakuya la miro y se quito su tunica blanca abrigándola con ella.

Rukia al sentir la prenda caliente se enredo más en ella y el sujeto con más fuerza mientras sonreía, el aroma de Byakuya le llenaba, le daba paz y seguridad.

* * *

Después de mirarla por un rato sintió que Renji se acercaba, antes que su subcomandante tocara la puerta el la abrió.

_- En un momento iré._

_- Si señor, pero estaba buscando a Rukia e Ichigo me dijo que estaba con usted, el ya se retiro a su…_

_- ella esta dormida, no la moleste._

Byakuya comenzó a caminar sin mirar a su muy sorprendido subcapitan, Renji tuvo que tomar más de dos minutos para asimilar la información.

Acaso Rukia estaba acostada en la cama de su Señor, o mejor aun, estaba dentro de su cuarto, un cuarto al que no dejaba entrar a prácticamente nadie, solo cuando hacían el aseo.

* * *

Ichimaru tomaba una copa de licor de manzana mientras veía las llamas crepitar, se encontraba en su habitación mientras que miraba a la joven Subcapitana dormida desnuda en su cama, sonrío al recordar que Rukia no lo había visto, y que el plan estaba prácticamente terminado, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Sobre su escritorio estaban los documentos antiguos de la familia Natsume, una familia fuerte y respetable, pero sobretodo enigmático.

Matsumoto se movió entre las sabanas inquieta abrió los ojos y vio a Gin mirándola.

- Vaya asta que despiertas, la noche aun no termina, apenas comienza…

Matsumoto sonrío y se dejo querer, después de todo Gin siempre había muy bueno con ella.

* * *

en el siguiente capitulocontestare los reviews

Disculpen si el capi no esta muy largo, pero tengo exámenes y solo pude dedicar poco tiempo, espero que el domingo lo compense por que será doble en vista de que mañana no podré publicar, cuídense, y espero sus mensajes.

Hora: 11:50 PM


	5. LACERACION II

BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, NO LO HAGO CON FINES DE LUCRO

* * *

LACERACION (segunda primera)

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que la lluvia eran las lagrimas de los Ángeles seguramente se hubiera reído, pero la veía ahí bajo la lluvia y parecía que el cielo reflejaba los sentimientos de su corazón, ella simplemente estaba ahí parada frente a la fuente que tanto le gustaba mientras la lluvia limpiaba todo su cuerpo, el la miraba desde la entrada de la casa para evitar que alguien la molestara.

Por un momento quiso dar la vuelta ir al estudio principal del palacio Kuchiki y golpear a su superior, después iría a golpear a Ichigo y al final se golpearía así mismo por ser tan cobarde y tomar tan malas decisiones.

Y es que tres horas antes se había tomado la decisión de que Rukia pasaría los siguientes meses en la casa Ukitake, ella se había enterado de que tenia un tío por parte de su padre y además de que…

Renji apretó los puños asta casi hacerlos sangrar, Rukia había escuchado la forma despectiva que hablaban de ella, pero lo que dolió fue el hecho que Byakuya no había dicho nada en su defensa, se había permanecido cayado, los únicos que hablaron para defenderla de los demás nobles fueron el comandante Ukitake y Yamamoto.

Ese era el verdadero motivo de las lagrimas de Rukia, el saber que Byakuya la creía inferior a él, el que se avergonzara de ella por no ser noble.

Rukia sintió que algo la llamaba, miro asía el jardín, entre la lluvia había una joven de blanca tunica, parecía estar flotando su cabello era blanco y entre las manos tenia una espada, cuando Rukia volvió a pestañar esta chica ya había desaparecido.

Rukia comenzó a caminar asía la casa sin tomar mucho en cuenta que su amigo de la infancia estaba ahí cuidándola, solo lo miro y sonrío, antes de caer casi inconsciente.

Renji la tomo entre sus brazos pero tras el apareció el comandante Ukitake acompañado por tres de sus subordinados.

_- A partir de este momento Renji Abarai, Rukia Natsume queda bajo mi custodia._

Unos de sus subordinados intento tomar a Rukia pero Renji se lo impidió.

_- Agradecería que me permitiera llevarla yo mismo._

Ukitake asintió y Renji llevó entre sus brazos a Rukia asía un magnifico carruaje.

* * *

Desde la ventana de su estudio Byakuya miraba como Rukia era llevada a su nueva residencia, apretó los puños asta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su librero, ahí estaba en el suelo el libro azul que Rukia había deseado leer, lo levanto con cuidado y comenzó a Hojearlo, después se dirigió a su habitación, abrió una de sus puertas secretas y ahí estaba, un altar para su difunta esposa Hisana.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión Ukitake, Renji la llevo asta su nuevo cuarto y la deposito con sumo cuidado en la cama, deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la chica y se retiro, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se volvieran a ver o tal vez no.

Rukia había demostrado tener mucho potencial para la batalla, sus habilidades eran sorprendentes, mientras que el manejo de su poder espiritual se había nivelado.

Rukia se esforzaba cada vez más, no por demostrar algo a alguien sino por ella misma.

Tres meses estuvo en la casa Ukitake, la casa del que era su tío por parte de su padre, pero ella aun se sentía cohibida por los nobles, ella jamás se sintió superior a los demás, solo era ella misma Rukia, pero el recibir tantas atenciones le ponía nerviosa, temía fallar en las expectativas de los demás.

Cuando logro controlar su poder y hacer hechizos de nivel intermedio Byakuya solicito su regreso, ya no había motivo por el cual ella permaneciera en la casa de su tío, aun que podría regresar periódicamente a visitar al que se convirtiera en un verdadero tutor para ella.

Byakuya la tenia en una jaula prácticamente, sus entrenamientos habían sido reducidos, con que ella se supiera defender era mas que suficiente, pero Rukia no deseaba ese tipo de vida, así que una mañana cuando Renji aun no se presentaba para escoltarla durante el día y sus criadas aun no estaban por ahí, se levanto se puso la ropa menos llamativa que encontró y se escapo.

Vago durante horas entre las calles de la ciudad, no era muy diferente a donde ella se crío, cuando vio a los niños jugando en la calle, las madres trabajando y unos abusivos su corazón se oprimió, a ella no le gustaba que se aprovecharan de los demás, en ese momento cuando vio que un hombre ebrio estaba apunto de golpear a una muchacha que se encontraba en el suelo.

Ella golpeo al hombre mientras el se tambaleaba volteo a mirarla.

_- Perra, me has golpeado, ¿que no sabes con quien te estas metiendo?_

_- No lo se, y no me importa, te ha de faltar mucho valor para golpear a alguien indefenso._

Cuando el hombre intento arremeter contra Rukia esta lo golpeo en el estomago tirandolo al suelo, le había sacado el aire.

_- Gracias, pero debes huir si la guardia te encuentra te colgaran, el es el cuarto asiento del escuadrón del Señor Kuchiki, te…_

_-No debes preocuparte por esas cosas…_

_- Rukia…- Renji acababa de llegar jadeando- ¿Qué crees que haces?, ¿deseas que Byakuya corte mi cuello?, si se entera que saliste y que….- Renji vio al cuarto asiento en el suelo aun tratando de recuperase del golpe- ¿Que demonios paso aquí?_

_- No tienes que gritar por todo Renji no todos estamos sordos sabes- dijo Rukia – Ese aprovechado intento golpear a una joven y yo…_

Renji miro a Rukia y cuando su subordinado logro levantarse y golpearla, Renji detuvo el golpe y comenzó a apretar la muñeca del hombre.

-_ Cuando el señor Byakuya Kuchiki se entre que intentaste golpear a su prometida no creo que dures mucho tiempo vivo._

Rukia se sonrojo y Renji indico a sus subordinados que se llevaran detenido al cuarto asiento mientras que el guiaba a Rukia de nuevo al castillo, la gente le hacia una reverencia a Rukia, pero no por que fuera la prometida de Byakuya, sino por haber defendido a la joven, ella se sentía cohibida, no le gustaba llamar tanto la atención, sintió pena por esa gente y decidió hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlos.

* * *

Rukia esperaba afuera del estudio de Byakuya, estaba decidida no dejaría que el la siguiera tratando como una sombra en esa casa, tenia que ayudar a las personas que se encontraban afuera luchando por sobrevivir.

Byakuya no se sorprendió al ver que la joven estaba afuera de su estudio, momentos antes la había escuchado llegar pero se encontraba en una junta con tres de los capitanes, los cuales al ver a la joven la saludaron y se retiraron, Byakuya le indico que entrara y ella asintió.

Estaba nerviosa no podía negarlo, pero al recordar a la gente fuera de ese castillo le daba el valor para hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

_- Renji me contó sobre el altercado de esta mañana, debes de haber venido para…_

_- Quiero pedirte que me dejes ayudar a esa gente, ellos necesitan alguien que les ayude a organizarse y resolver los problemas- Byakuya la miro sorprendido- de donde vengo la ciudad estaba igual o peor que esta, pero logramos organizarnos y las cosas han ido mejorando, me gustaría hacer lo mismo aquí._

_- Y que tienes planeado- Rukia se sonrojo, jamás pensó que el la dejaría continuar con eso sin poner alguna objeción._

_- Me gustaría organizar alas mujeres para que trabajaran por turnos y cuidaran algunas a los niños, poner una escuela y…_

_- Esta bien, le indicaras a Millein la tercer asiento lo que deseas que haga, como los organice, lo que necesites._

_- Me gustaría encargarme personalmente de este asunto- dijo Rukia titubeando._

_- Imposible tu no debes salir del castillo es peligroso._

_- Renji me ha cuidado muy bien y además…_

_- A mi me parece muy buena idea, así la gente comenzara a conocer a Rukia como la futura señora Kuchiki- Yamamoto miro a Rukia, ella se sonrojo al percatarse que no lo había visto al entrar al estudio, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y en los nervios que no se había percatado se su presencia._

_- Yo se lo agradezco mucho._

_- Pero ella no debe permanecer fuera del castillo aun su poder…_

_- Su poder se ha estabilizado por fin Byakuya, Ukitake me ha contado de sus grandes avances y me parece buena idea que se comience a desenvolver entre la gente- miro a Byakuya con severidad y después s miro a Rukia dulcemente- Si lo deseas querida desde mañana podrás comenzar a trabajar en eso, claro después de tus entrenamientos._

Byakuya por primera ves deseo ponerle a la chica un entrenamiento tan duro que no le quedaran fuerzas para intentar salir del castillo, Rukia hizo una reverencia y salio del estudio con una gran sonrisa mientras que Byakuya se quedaba callado sin mostrar la mayor alteración pero muy furioso por dentro.

_- Debes dejar volar los pájaros libremente, sino ellos morirán de tristeza en la jaula._

Yamamoto salio de la habitación y Byakuya se pregunto internamente que había pasado con la gravísima enfermedad que el sufría desde hace años, estos últimos meses su padre no había tenido ni una sola recaída e incluso parecía mas fuerte que antes, tal vez la llegada de Rukia estaba comenzando a generar cambios sin que ella se percatara.

* * *

Rukia no tardo mas tiempo, se levantaba mas temprano que de costumbre y entrenaba ya fuera con al ayuda de Renji o de cualquiera de su escuadrón, después tomaba un baño rápido y un desayuno ligero, salía a la ciudad y comenzaba a escuchar los problemas de los que sufría la gente, después intentaba buscar una forma de ayudarlos.

Las cosas comenzaron a dar frutos rápidamente, la gente comenzó a apreciarla mas, todos veían a Rukia como algo mas que la futura Señora Kuchiki o la heredera de la familia Natsume, para ellos la sencillez de Rukia era como el agua en el desierto y su ayuda les llenaba el corazón de alegría.

Por las noches ella estaba tan cansada que solo llegaba a su cuarto y se dormía, a veces sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa o en cuanto salía de bañarse se quedaba dormida sobre la cama sin preocuparse de nada mas, las sirvientas mas de una vez tuvieron que cambiarla de ropa mientras ella estaba dormida, pero todas lo hacían con gusto, el servirle a Rukia era ya un gran honor.

Incluso el jefe de cocina hacia con sus propias manos los platillos que ella degustaría un honor que ni siquiera Byakuya tenia, muy a su pesar.

Las lavanderas perfumaban la ropa de Rukia con las mejores flagancias y en sus baños colocaban de los mejores jabones, las costureras se esmeraban más por su ropa que por cualquiera en el castillo. Yamamoto pasaba la tarde tomando el te con Rukia y ella siempre se daba tiempo para estar con el, le agradaba las platicas y los consejos que el le daba para la mejora de la ciudad.

Byakuya y Rukia hacían una perfecta mancuerna, el se ocupaba de la seguridad de la ciudad y Rukia se ocupaba de las necesidades de esta. El no lo entendía pero Rukia parecía estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo, no solo había organizado la ciudad, sino también las funciones del castillo.

Todo el mundo parecía amarla y gozar de su presencia, todo mundo excepto el, y eso le incomodaba.

_- Vaya parece que Rukia tiene talento innato para gobernar, es igual que Kurosaki._

Byakuya miro con severidad a Ukitake quien estaba en ese momento tomando el te en su estudio.

_- No me mires así, me encanta la manera en que se desenvuelve mi sobrina, y el pensar que esos dos se conocieron desde hace tiempo me hace comenzar a creer que nada pasa por casualidad._

_- Y supongo que si ella deseara casarse con el tu no te opondrías…_

_- No le veo el caso de oponerme, es mas seria una buena unión tomando en cuenta que el es uno de los mas fuertes y valientes capitanes que han estado peleando en esta guerra y…_

_- El no es capitán- la voz de Byakuya no había subido de tono pero si se escuchaba endurecida, mostrando la rabia que le provocaba esa platica, Ukitake vio a Byakuya decidió ir a caminar._

_- Al menos el le toma atención y cruza mas de tres palabras con ella cada vez que la ve._

Byakuya miro como la puerta de su estudio se cerraba mientras Ukitake ya había comenzado a caminar asía el jardín, dejo lo que estaba haciendo relajarse un momento, y es que como pensaba Ukitake que el podría perder el tiempo para socializar con Rukia, el tenia mucho trabajo y además…

No encontró una escusa muy viable para librase de esa incomodidad que sentía, suspiro y justo cuando estaba punto de salir en busca de Rukia la puerta se abrió y su padre entro a su estudio.

_- Sabia que seguías aquí trabajando, querido hijo vengo personalmente para informarte que la próxima semana será el baile en honor al cumpleaños de Rukia, y los preparativos están casi listos, te pido de favor que evites que alguien le comente algo sobre la fiesta, es sorpresa._

Byakuya miro a su padre como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma, el hombre viejo miro a su hijo.

-_ No lo habrías olvidado, y no te preocupes del trabajo, tendrás la ayuda de Renji, después de todo dentro de tres días vendrá Ichigo a la ciudad y el se podrá encargar de cuidar a Rukia._

Byakuya juro que sobre su cadáver dejaría a Rukia y a ese tipo solos, trabajaría horas extras pero no consentiría eso.

Yamamoto aprovecho que Byakuya estaba distraído y salio del estudio.

Byakuya miro los papeles sobre el escritorio y decidió dejarlos ahí, saldría a caminar, ya estaba anocheciendo y le encantaba sentir la brisa nocturna.

* * *

Gin escuchaba atentamente lo que Matsumoto le contaba sobre el maravillo trabajo que realizaba Rukia con la gente de la ciudad, en tan solo tres semanas había organizado una escuela un hospital y muchas cosas mas, la gente podía recibir ayuda y sobre todo la delincuencia había disminuido al igual que los abusos.

Gin la miraba divertido mostrando gran interés sobre las palabras de la chica, pero sonreía aun mas cada vez que ella mencionaba cual fuerte se volvía la joven prometida de Byakuya, cada día Rukia demostraba mas la sangre Natsume en sus venas y eso era lo que el había estado esperando, que la flor florecerá para poder cortarla y adornar algo mas que su cuarto con ella.

* * *

Rukia había pensado lo mismo que Byakuya, una caminata nocturna era lo mas relajando después de un día tan ajetreado, miraba las estrellas mientras caminaba y sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose, cuando bajo la mira del cielo lo vio ahí, frente a ella caminando asía donde ella se encontraba, su corazón salto de emoción y se quedo parada solo mirando lo bien que se veía con su traje de Capitán.

Cuando Byakuya llego junto a ella, ella lo saludo con una reverencia como había aprendido y el por dentro sonrío, cuando ella lo miro a la cara vio que en el cielo pasaba una estrella fugas y sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría.

_- Adoro las estrellas fugases- fueron las palabras que se escaparon de sus labios sin que ella pudiera evitarlo._

Byakuya no dijo nada y le pidió su mano, ella acepto y comenzaron a caminar juntos sin decir mas, ella se sentía tan bien, tan llena de energía al estar junto a el, y el se sentía mas relajado al tenerla a su lado.

Caminaron por los pasillos que había en el gran jardín, los dos acompañándose sin hacer nada más que disfrutar de la paz que ambas presencias creaban.

Ambos llegaron asta el centro del jardín y el le indico que se sentaran, desde ese lugar el cielo se veía mas hermoso ya que la luz era apenas tenue y ella disfruto del espectáculo de la lluvia de estrellas, mientras que el disfruto del gozo de ella.

Rukia solo llevaba un ligero abrigo que para esas horas de la noche no le cubría lo suficiente del frío, comenzó a sentir frío pero después sintió la capa de capitán que Byakuya había colocado en sus hombros, ella se sonrojo al sentir el calor de esta, el calor que el había dejado en la capa para ella.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí mirando las estrellas sin decir nada, pero lo disfruto, solo asta que el le indico que ya era tarde y debían regresar a la casa ella se levanto y los siguió, estaba medio adormilada y cuando el se percato de eso, la tomo entre sus brazos para el sonrojo de ella, pero no dijo nada solo el sentir el pecho calido de él y escuchar el latido tranquilo de su corazón sirvieron para arrullarla y se quedo profundamente dormida.

De nueva cuenta ella durmió abrazada a la capa de Byakuya mientras que el la miraba.

* * *

Inoue había mirado todo el espectáculo desde lejos y se sentía herida al pensar en Ichigo, el seguramente estaba pensando en Rukia mientras que ella disfrutaba entre los brazos de otro, su corazón poco a poco se llenaba de envidia y celos mientras que Aizen siempre estaba ahí para calmarla y tranquilizarla.

Inoue sintió mas de una vez deseos de hacer que Rukia desapareciera, pero al pensar en como Ichigo sufriría no se atrevía mas que apretar los puños y llorar, por que ella había sufrido al igual que Rukia pero Rukia era la única que había salido ganando.

* * *

Ichigo había terminado su trabajo antes de tiempo, estaba feliz pronto regresaría al lado de Rukia miro el cielo y vio las estrellas fugases, sabia cuanto las adoraba Rukia, y deseo poder regalarse esas estrellas y mas a su "enana".

Ishida lo miraba ver el cielo y sabia que el pensaba en Rukia, tanto o mas tiempo del que pensaba en si mismo, suspiro al saber que tal ves esa batalla seria la única que no podria ganar su amigo.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba mirando a la nada mientras esperaba a Byakuya, ya se había convertido en una costumbre el mirar el cielo nocturno y caminar en la noche por los jardines, el se daba su tiempo para cenar con ella y a veces comían juntos, a pesar de que no hablaban mucho se entendían a la perfección.

A la mañana siguiente llegaría Ichigo, se sentía feliz, pero también algo la inquietaba, era como un presentimiento.

Una chica que Rukia reconoció como la subcomandante del equipo de Aizen-dono se acerco a Rukia.

_- Señorita Natsume…- Rukia la interrumpió._

_- Preferiría que me llamaras Rukia solamente._

La chica asintió un poco cohibida.

_- El Señor Byakuya no podrá venir esta noche y me ha pedido que la escolte asta su recamara…_

Rukia miro a la joven detenidamente.

_- No te preocupes, esta bien, quiero estar un rato mas bajo las estrellas además Renji no tarda en llegar, lo esperare._

_- Señorita Rukia, disculpe que me entrometa, pero usted sabe que afínales de este mes es el cumpleaños del señor Byakuya- Rukia la miro intrigada- Aquí en el palacio se celebra una fiesta, y es tradición que la persona mas cercana a el le de un presente hecho con sus propias manos, su padre cada año le ha dado un regalo, pero me parece correcto que usted sea la siguiente en darle ese presente._

_- ¿y como que le gustaría a él?_

_- No sabría decirlo con exactitud, pero a el le gusta el arte, le desagradan las cosas dulces, pero no se mucho, el es muy serio._

Rukia vio llegar a Renji y se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió asía su amigo mientras pensaba en la información recién obtenida.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba dormida profundamente, pero no era un sueño tranquilo, ella se agitaba entre sus sabanas de seda y su frente comenzaba a humedecerse por el sudor, su respiración era agitada y comenzaba su cuerpo a temblar.

En su sueño Rukia se encontraba en un camino muy estrecho, en ambos lados había un precipicio y estaba siendo seguida por unas serpientes voladoras, ella corría pero parecía no avanzar, cuando estuvo a punto de caer el paisaje cambio a un templo, ella comenzó a recorrerlo y cuando llego a la sala principal ahí frente a ella estaba la misma joven que había visto bajo al lluvia.

_- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Rukia, la joven saco la espada._

_- Este lugar es la verdadera residencia Natsume, tu eres ahora la líder de tu familia, por generaciones yo he pasado a manos del líder de la familia, yo he servido para derrumbarlos obstáculos que se presenten, debes tenerme en tus manos para demostrar que en tus venas corre la sangre Natsume._

Rukia escuchaba atentamente todo lo que, la joven decía. Se acerco lentamente asta donde estaba la espada que la joven le ofrecía y cuando la iba a tocar otra mano la detuvo…

* * *

Byakuya trabaja asta noche, había unos asuntos pendientes que tenia que resolver antes de que Ichigo llegara, cuando de pronto escucho como comenzaba a llover, lo que le extraño fue el hecho que no había nubes en el cielo que anunciaran la tormenta, pero la lluvia era tan fuerte que parecía una cortina blanca rodeando la casa.

Un rayo cayó cerca de la ventana y en el reflejo de la ventana Byakuya vio a Rukia sosteniendo la antigua espada de la familia Natsume.

De un salto esquivo el escritorio y salio en busca de ella, corrió por los pasillos asta llegar a la habitación de la chica, pero cuando abrió la puerta ella ya no estaba en su cama durmiendo.

Cerro los ojos y se concentro en busca su presencia pero no podía encontrarla, no lo medito demasiado y se dirigió asía la sala donde era guardada "Sode no Shirayuki" (Remolino de nieve blanca), cuando bajo asía la entrada principal vio como Rukia acababa de salir de la casa y cerraba la puerta, el intento detenerla pero la puerta se cerro antes de que siquiera tocara a la chica.

Byakuya intento abrir la puerta pero estaba sellada, Renji escucho todo el ruido que hacia Byakuya y salio de su cuarto para ver lo que pasaba.

_- ¿Que ocurre Comandante?_

_- Avisa a Yamamoto, "Sode no Shirayuki" esta llamando a Rukia…._

Renji salio corriendo en dirección a la habitación del anciano con al sola idea de salir a buscar a Rukia segundos después de informar sobre lo ocurrido.

Byakuya miro la puerta se concentro y con un _Byakurai_ (Trueno Blanco) rompió la puerta para salir de la casa, corrió bajo la lluvia lo que le pareció una eternidad, pero cuando se detuvo se dio cuenta que no había avanzado nada.

* * *

Rukia miro sorprendida a la otra joven que era idéntica si misma solo sus ojos eran distintos, los de ella eran oscuros, pero los de la chica que estaba frente a Rukia eran grises.

_- Antes de tomarme tendrás que prender una pequeña lección…_

Rukia sintió como la mano de la joven de ojos grises se posaba en su hombro y todos los recuerdos dolorosos vinieron a su mente, todo el dolor qué había recibido a lo largo de su vida se conjugo en ese momento y se repetía una y otra vez.

Y no solo era el dolor mental sino también el dolor físico, todos los golpes que había recibido estaban ahí en su cuerpo, todas las heridas.

Cuando cayo al suelo apenas y podía respirar, le dolía demasiado.

_- El que me tomes entre tus manos solo significara que en verdad deseas levantarte y seguir caminando, seguir viviendo, eso es lo que deseas, seguir adelante, deseas demostrar que en verdad vales algo… que es lo que deseas._

Rukia miraba desde el suelo a la joven vestida de blanco y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se pregunto si valía la pena regresar, era tal el dolor que sentía que no sabia bien la respuesta.

* * *

Byakuya sintió como la llama de vida de Rukia comenzaba a disminuir justo cuando iba a comenzar a correr de nueva cuenta, ya había desenvainado su Senbonzakura, pero sintió la mano de Yamamoto en su hombro, el viejo lo miraba con pena.

_- Ahora solo dende de ella, la verdad no esperaba que Sode no Shirayuki despertara tan pronto, pero ella debe pasara la prueba sola._

_- No te parece que ella ya ha estado sola demasiado tiempo._

Yamamoto se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hijo, quien dio media vuelta y se adentro en la lluvia de nueva cuenta, al dar tres pasos la cortina de agua quedo atrás, pero el no se dio cuenta solo siguió corriendo asta ver el templo donde era resguardada Sode no Shirayuki, tenia que llegar a tiempo.

Sabia que el despertar de la espada y que esta fuera en busca de su legitima dueña no era algo bueno, la activación de esta provocaba un dolor demasiado grande incluso la muerte, a veces dejaba a las personas tan dañadas que no podían volver en si en mucho tiempo, es por eso que solo el líder era enfrentado a esa prueba tan grande.

Algo en la cabeza de Byakuya comenzaba a preguntarle "Y crees que sobrevivirá", el se mantuvo firme y se grito a si mismo "Por supuesto ella es muy fuerte…"

* * *

Rukia escucho la voz de Byakuya diciéndole primero a alguien:

_- No te parece que ella ya ha estado sola demasiado tiempo._

_- "Por supuesto ella es muy fuerte…"_

Rukia se levanto del suelo y camino asía la espada, el dolor que había sentido había sido muy grande pero también debía admitir que estaba en el pasado y solo podía caminar asía adelante, solo le quedaba vivir, por que Kaien había dado su vida por ella, por que había alguien que corría para ayudarla, por que había alguien que esperaba regresar a su lado.

Tomo la espada entre sus manos, la sintió calida, y esta paso a ser una simple Katana japonesa a ser una hermosa espada blanca con un listón en la empuñadura.

* * *

Cuando Byakuya entro al templo vio a Rukia en el suelo con la espada en su mano, el se acerco lentamente a ella, sabia que no debía perturbar el lugar, tomo a Rukia entre sus brazos y la cargo para sacarla de ese lugar, la llevo asta la casa principal, sabia que ella estaba bien, lo sabia por que algo dentro de el se lo decía.

* * *

Aizen miraba la escena desde lejos, veía como Byakuya se había llevado a la chica, pero sonreía cínicamente, al parecer su plan había salido bien, al parecer Rukia en verdad era fuerte y eso le alegraba, ya que pronto esa chica caería en sus manos y seria su fiel sirvienta.

Aizen había activado la espada para que esta fuera en busca de Rukia y ella fuera sometida a la prueba, si sobrevivía valdría la pena arriesgarse por conseguir a la prometida de Byakuya Kuchiki, sino sobrevivía, solo se habría perdido un poco de tiempo.

* * *

Byakuya se detuvo miro asía atrás y no vio nadie, era extraño había sentido una presencia cerca de ahí, había sentido la sed de sangre de alguien que estaba cerca de ese lugar, primero llevaría Rukia a su casa y después mandaría Renji a investigar.

Rukia abrió un poco los ojos y vio a Byakuya, sonrío y paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, llamando su atención.

Byakuya se sorprendió al ver los ojos de Rukia, no eran oscuros como siempre, eran mas bien grises, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos propios, solo fue un segundo, pues Rukia volvió a caer desmayada.

El no dijo nada, solo la llevo a su cuarto y la recostó en la cama, le pidió a las sirvientas que la bañaran y la cambiaran de ropa.

Las sirvientas no dijeron nada solo se miraron sorprendidas, ya que el cuarto donde dormiría Rukia apartar de ese día seria el cuarto del señor Byakuya.

* * *

Ichigo llego esa madrugada, estaba cansado pero lo único que quería era ver a su enana, llego casi corriendo a la habitación de ella, se había enterado que "Sode no Shirayuki" se había activado, cuando llego al cuarto de la joven encontró a Renji recargado en la puerta, estaba serio, mas serio que de costumbre y asta parecía cabizbajo.

_- Ella no esta aquí Kurosaki._

_-¿Qué dices?, Rukia es fuerte, no se dejaría vencer por una espada y…_

_- Ella no esta durmiendo a qui, esta en la habitación de Byakuya-dono._

Ichigo se congelo, sintió que su alma se iba a los pies, comenzó a caminar asía la habitación de Byakuya pero Renji lo detuvo

_- Si quieres hablar con él, esta en su estudio trabajando._

Ichigo miro molesto a Renji y comenzó a caminar asía el estudio de Byakuya, a medio camino decidió que lo mejor seria descansar, por la mañana iría a ver a Rukia, suspiro pero no lograba quitarse esa sensación de malestar en su pecho, era como la advertencia de que algo muy importante estaba apunto de irse de sus manos.

* * *

Una enorme disculpa, pero es que el domingo me enferme, ( en verdad andaba malita), y apenas me pude recuperar, ya desde mañana comienzo actualizar de nuevo diariamente, en el próximo capi les contestare sus reviews, espero que les haga gustado el capitulo, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo bye.

Una pregunta, bueno dos que son necesarias para el siguiente capi ¿de color son los ojos de Rukia?, ¿de que color son lo ojos de Byakuya?


End file.
